


Am I One?

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 200 Years, Alien Blaster, Crack, Death, Deathclaws, Detective Work, Gen, Request for Detective Work, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man walks into Valentine's Detective Agency asking for information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I One?

Nick heard a knock at a door. A man dressed in a black suit walked in, alien blaster at his side.

“How can I help you?”

“I've been on this planet for 200 years and I haven't seen a deathclaw yet tell me where to go to find one.”

Nick just stared at him with his mouth open.

“Uh uh uhhhhhhhhhhh...”

“Am I one?”

The man's eyes turned into deathclaw eyes.

“Um um um...”

The man whips out the alien blaster.

“I'm a powerful alien it's useless to fight back.”

He pulled the trigger and turned the robotic dick to a fine green mist.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Jesse Ventura and this is Conspiracy Theory.


End file.
